Tsuna's first Vongola party
by BestWishes
Summary: When Tsuna turns 17, he graduated in 3rd year of high school. He succeeds and becomes Decimo. The ninth was so happy, and he likes Reborn's plan to form his first…What? His first vongola party? The story starts :D. This a KHR writing contest :D. Hope you enjoy! :D.


**BestWishes: Konichiwa, Minna! I hope you like my one-shot :D.**

Theme: Tsuna hosts his first ever mafia party at the Vongola HQ. The rest of the details are up to you.

Genre: Any except romance.

Pairings: None.

Rating: K through M.

Minimum length: Three thousand words.

Maximum length: Thirty thousand words.

**Summary: When Tsuna turns 17, he graduated in 3****rd**** year of high school. He succeeds and becomes Decimo. The ninth was so happy, and He likes Reborn's plan to form his first…What!? His first vongola party!? The story starts :D.**

The young decimo is inside his new room, sitting nervously on his chair while watching his furniture-barricaded door warily. There is a commotion going on outside his room.

"Herbivore, if you don't open this door now, kamikurosu."

"Kufufufu, Skylark-kun. How about we break the door instead?"

"Hn."

"Ma,Ma. Don't break the door now or else Timoteo will have more paperwork added."

"I don't like to say this but, the yakyu-baka is right! And it's ninth to you, baka!"

"Yare, Yare, Tsuna-nii. If you don't open this door now, Reborn-san will-"

***Bang!***

"Hahahah, I guess it's too late. The kid is already here."

"Reborn-sama!"

"Hn. Baby."

"Kufufufu, this looks fun."

"Yare, Yare."

"EXTREME!"

***Bang!***

"Hahahah, I guess it's too late that the paperwork will be added tomorrow."

"Dame-Tsuna, if you don't open this damn door now. I'll break this door right now!"

"Kufufufu, I told you that we should break the door from the start."

***Bang!***

Tsuna is frustrated. He rubs his temples and sighs. Why is he here in the first place? Oh yeah….It all starts on the day he graduated.

_**Flash back~ :3  
**_  
Inside the Namimori School Gym, the third years are sitting on white chairs, already prepared and dressed in white togas and white gowns. They have received their certificates. They are waiting for the principal's speech to finish.

"-Namimori Students. I'm so glad for all of you that you have finish High School. Through hardships, tears and sweats, all the things you remember in your high school life, never forget them. I know that you have experienced fun times, embarrassment, and other feelings that are new to you. Never forget those feelings. Now, this may be the last time that I'll see you. Third year Namimori students, I congratulate you! I hope you have a successful life! Your new life begins!" The principal ends his emotional speech, tears at the edges of his eyes.

The graduates cheer! Some students cry tears of happiness while others hug one another, grinning and chatting at the same time with their own group of friends. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei (He finally passed the third year! Yey! :D.), are already meeting up, except Hibari. Said Hibari is in the far away corner, leaning against the wall near the door with his arms folded across his chest, glaring at all the students who are coming near him. He hates crowding; at least his dark aurora isn't present.

"EXTREME, SAWADA! WE PASSED!" shouts the hyper energetic teenager. He has white messy hair that looks like a lawn, silver eyes, and a bandage on his nose. He punches the air with his left arm in the air as a pose. Tsuna chuckles at his antics and nods as an answer.

"Teme! Don't shout into my ears!" scowls Gokudera, covering his ears with his hands and glares at the hyper energetic teenager. He has silver hair and emerald eyes.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera-kun. Ryohei-sempai is just very happy that he finally graduates!" says the happy-go-lucky teenager. He has spiky black hair, brown eyes, and he was grinning at his silver hair friend. Then, they continue to bicker with Ryohei joining in. Tsuna just watches them with a smile.

Ah... The same old friends who never changed in a past few years, except they matured a little. Gokudera's temper has been reigned a tad bit while Yamamoto is always on alert and never lets his guard down with his calculating eyes. Tsuna sometime sees that. While Ryohei learns taking his notes on his hands, arms, or….chest to never forget them like an adult Ryohei would do. Suddenly, his spines chilled and his hyper intuition acting up. He looks towards the door with a serious looks. Of course, Hibari sees Tsuna's look and he is already alert on the door.

Ryohei, Yamamoto and Gokudera stop their antics when they notice their boss' serious face and look towards the door where Tsuna is looking. The only noises they hear are their classmates chatter. Suddenly, the door bursts open and it is a four-year-old child!

All the students are curious about the one who broke the door, but they only see a child. He has black spiky hair covered by his black orange stripe fedora with his pet chameleon on top of it. His side burns are curly and the child is dressed in a black tuxedo with a yellow pacifier adorned around his neck and black shoes at his feet. Some girls start squealing at the child's cuteness and good looks! The child only smirks at their reactions. Beside the door, Hibari isn't surprised about his appearance but…

He will pay for the broken door, and he knows the baby will pay it immediately without his warning. Hibari has black hair and black, sharp eyes. He hasn't changed at all in the past few years, except he upped in strength.

Hibari decides to leave the disciplinary community to Kusakabe while he is gone, but he will check on his disciplinary community often to check their statuses.  
"R-Reborn…" mumbles Tsuna, nervously. He knows something bad will happen to him while he was together with the child. Reborn really grew up in the past few years, he looks like six years old but actually he is only four years old. Tsuna knows that Reborn was older than that.

He doesn't know what his real age was when he was an acrobaleno while he was cursed. Since the curse is broken, they will grow up slowly like a human child would do. But in the past few years of his high school life, he had been with Reborn, who tortu- ahem, trained him. He learned a lot from the infant and the infant grew into a child. Until now, he still has a lot to learn from him. It was a crazy, chaotic and hectic training, but…it was fun.

The child looks at Tsuna and smirks at him. Tsuna smiles nervously as beads of sweat forms on his forehead. The child walks towards him. Tsuna doesn't move an inch and waits the child. All eyes watch the pair. When Reborn is in front of his student, he pulls fedora over his face, hiding his smirk.

"R-reborn? W-what are you planning?" asks Tsuna, nervously. He can't escape Reborn's plan because the child will always find him when he runs and hides. He learned that when he was 15.

"Oh, nothing. I have a surprise for you and also your guardians. We will go on the trip to Italy" says Reborn. Tsuna is surprised and looks at all his guardians who are present. He sees that his guardians are not surprised. Oh no….Don't tell me that….They already planned all this from the start! It is BAD! Really, really BAD! He wants to run away and hide his traces like a criminal would do when he does something wrong. Tsuna forms a plan inside his mind. He will use his Hyper Dying Will Mode to escape. Reborn sees through Tsuna's plan like an open book.

"You have a lot to learn, Dame-Tsuna" says Reborn with a smirk. Reborn is a lot faster. His chameleon transforms into a green rope and ties his student immediately. The brunet doesn't struggle because he knows it was useless. What do you know, Tsuna learns.

Suddenly, Reborn snaps his fingers and there's a sound above them. Tsuna pales. He knows what it is and what it would do.

"Hahahah, Look! Our ride is already here!" says Yamamoto, cheerfully.

"It's about time! I'm so excited about Jyuudaime's surprise!" says Gokudera, happily.

He is so happy for his Jyuudaime. He liked Reborn's plans from the start and agreed immediately for the sake of his precious Jyuudaime's happiness. Hibari just looks at them and "Hn."

"Surprise?" asks Ryohei, a frown anchoring his lips. He thinks deeply and checks on his hands to see the notes. When he sees the notes he wrote yesterday and finishes reading it, he finally remembers.

"OHHHH! ABOUT THE-!" shouts Ryohei in mid-sentence before mist suddenly surrounds them. The students were in total panic!

"Kufufufufu, reality is an illusion, illusion is reality. The more you believe in reality, it turns into an illusion. The more you believe in Illusion, it turns into reality. What do you believe the most? Kufufufu…" says a familiar voice. The mist clears and they see two shadows.

One is of a teenager boy and he has a pair of mismatched eyes; one is blue while the other is red with a kanji of 6. The other one is a girl; she has one purple eye and another one is covered by an eye patch. She is holding hands with a seven year old child. He has black curly hair while his other eye is close and the other one has emerald eyes. He is a handsome child.

His clothe looks like a mini version of Adult Lambo. The two teenagers who had appeared out of nowhere have the same pineapple hair style and they are wearing the Kokuyo school uniform. The boy has indigo hair while the girl has purple hair. The entire student starts murmuring, except Tsuna's guardians and the children.

Suddenly, the teenager boy's trident appears out of nowhere in his left hand and he taps the trident back lightly. The entire student body suddenly keeps quiet, and then they start chatting and do the normal things they were doing like nothing has happened.

"Kufufufu, there. No more disturbance." says the indigo-haired teenager. Said teenager suddenly dodges and it is a tonfa that he dodged.

"Oya, Oya, Skylark-kun. Don't be impatient." says the indigo-haired teenager.

"Pineapple, you have violated the Namimori's rule. Rule number 145: No trespassing. Only the Namimori students are allowed to enter." informs Hibari.

Mukuro uses his fake hurt looks and said, "Oya, Oya, Skylark-kun. You hurt my feelings and I thought you're my friend."

Suddenly, Hibari attacks with his other twin tonfa but Mukuro dodges it.

***Bang!***

Everyone looks and sees Reborn. Reborn's eyes are shadowed by his fedora while his left arm is raised up in the air with his black gun. The students don't hear anything and they still continue what they are doing. I guess Mukuro has already cast an illusion on them.

"Let's go," said Reborn, and then the roof top smashes and they see a jet above in the sky, flying while the ladder suddenly falls down in front of Reborn. Reborn slips his black gun into his tuxedo and takes the first step while holding the green rope with his student still tied up. Tsuna just accepts Reborn's antic. Reborn carries him like a sack of rice.

And then they are all inside the helicopter filled with excitement, except Mukuro and Hibari, sitting far away each other in solo seats and in different room. Gokudera has the worst luck. Do you know why? It's because he is sitting beside the smiling Yakyu-baka, that's why! Ryohei is sitting beside Lambo, chatting with him. But Lambo already prepared his ear plugs so that he can't hear the shouting he has to hear. He is seated in his seat like a good little boy and falls asleep while Ryohei continues chattering to him loudly.

Chrome is….well…beside Mukuro. Reborn and Tsuna are sitting beside each other while Tsuna is still tied up by Reborn's green rope. Tsuna sighs. At least it is peaceful.

When they arrive at the Vongola mansion, everybody inside the Vongola mansion is very busy. The maids and butlers are rushing back and forth, doing some chores. Tsuna looks around and sees his guardians, who are behind him, are….quiet? What the heck happened!? Tsuna is so confused. And he knows they are planning something.

"Yes, we are planning something, Dame-Tsuna. I hope the training that we have been through is useful." says Reborn with a smirk as he reads Tsuna's mind. Tsuna just sighs. I guess….this is his doom? And he is already use to it with Reborn reading his mind.

While walking with Reborn beside him, Tsuna's guardians are behind him. They are following Reborn's lead. When they arrive at the double-doors, Reborn opens it and kicks Tsuna inside the room. Luckily, Tsuna doesn't trip but stumbles instead. The door suddenly closes. Tsuna looks around his surroundings and sees a King-size-bed, lying on the center with one, big, beautiful painting hanging on the wall above the bed. A bedside table with a beautiful red-golden lamp on top of it is placed by the bed. Near the window, there is cabinet on the right side while the small table with a vase on top it is on the left side with a chair beside the table.

He sighs.

"Dame-Tsuna, You will stay here for about 2 hours." says the child outside the door. Tsuna looks behind his back, facing the door.

"Can I at least stroll around?" Tsuna pleads.

"No" Is Reborn's immediate reply. Tsuna sighs in defeat, if he escapes, there's more Spartan training.

"Ma, Ma, Tsuna. It will be fine! We will be back in a jiffy." says Yamamoto, cheering his friend up. Tsuna cracks a smile hearing that.

"That's right, Jyuudaime! We will return as soon as possible" says Gokudera.

"SAWADA! WAIT HERE TO THE EXTREME!" shouts Ryohei energetically. Tsuna hears some footsteps walking away.

"Yare, Yare, Hibari-san and Reborn have already left while Mukuro used his mist. I better get going too so that my chores will be done." says Lambo, and then he walks away while Tsuna listens his footsteps.

"Tsk! That ungrateful Ahoishi! Leaving Jyuudaime with no respect!" fumes Gokudera.

"Ma, Ma, Gokudera-kun. He is just a kid! Leave him be." says Yamamoto, calming down his silver-haired friend. Tsuna knows that he is grinning while saying that.

"Bossu...Bye!" says Chrome, shyly and then she leaves using her mist.

"OIIII! LET"S GO TO THE EXTREME!" shouts Ryohei.

"Teme! How many times do I have to tell you that shut the f-"

"Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, you should go ahead or else Reborn will get mad" interrupts Tsuna.

"Hai! Jyuudaime." cheers Gokudera, enthusiastic. Yamamoto laughs and angrees, "Okay!" While Ryohei shouts "YOSH!"

Tsuna listens their footsteps until they disappear.

30 minutes later, Tsuna is still stuck inside his new room, sitting on the ground, looking bored with nothing to do but to eavesdrop on the maids. And then he hears a little something that quickly perks his interest. He knows that eavesdropping is bad, but when you are bored, you have no choice but to listen.

"Kyaaaaa! I'm so excited to measure the Decimo for his suit!" squeals the girl's voice, excitement brimming.

"I'm so happy that I'll watch the guardians far away while the Decimo is hosting the party!" squeals the different girl's voice, excited.

"I think the Decimo is cute! When Reborn-sam a dragging the Decimo while walking, he looks like the exact replica of Primo! When he grows up, he will be sexy, cool and very handsome! I can't wait for the few years!" squeals another girl's voice filled with excitement.

The Decimo pales. No way will he host the party! He isn't ready yet! Of course he accepted to become Decimo when he was 15 but he had no choice! It's too early! There's one thing else to do. He locks the door and uses the drawer and cabinet to barricade it.

_**Flashback ends~ :3. I type so long and I'm tired!  
**_  
"Jyuudaime! Are you okay!?" asks a worrisome Gokudera.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't do it!" exclaims Tsuna.

"So…My Dame-Student finally knows what we were doing" says Reborn.

"Kufufufu! Can I break the door now?" asks Mukuro.

"Hahahah, that looks fun! Let me join in too!" says Yamamoto, enthusiastically.

"OHHH! BREAKING THE DOOR SOUNDS EXTREME!" shouts the hyper energetic teenager.

"Yare, Yare, I'm out of here!"

***Bang!*  
**  
"No one leaves the hall until I say so, got it?"

"Hai!" replies the sun (Joining along because he doesn't know the situation), rain (Happy tone), storm (Instinct) and thunder (Scared) guardians immediately.

"Hn, destroying the peace, I'll bite you all to death! Especially you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Kufufufu"

And then Tsuna hears banging noises outside his door.

"Dame-Tsuna, if I count to 5 and you don't open the door, you will regret it" warns Reborn. Tsuna does some thinking and he finally decides to open the door. Tsuna put the cabinets and drawers to their proper places and unlocks the door.

When he opens the door, Tsuna dodges Hibari's tonfas in instinct. And then Hibari keeps attacking him while Tsuna dodges.

"Oya, Oya, Let me join in the fun too~" says Mukuro in a playful tone.

"GO! GO! SAWADA!" roars Ryohei.

"Hahahah, Go Tsuna!" Cheers Yamamoto.

"Jyuudaime! I know you can do it!" cheers Gokudera.

***Bang!***

Everyone looks at Reborn.

"Everyone, you need to change your clothes now! Go to your own room that I have already shown to you a while ago and the party will be starting in 30 minutes. Dame-Tsuna, you must form a speech to other Mafia Dons as you are the host!" Tsuna pales at that.

"The clothes were already inside the cabinet." informs Reborn. All of them nod. Tsuna's guardians finally leave, leaving Reborn and Tsuna alone, staring each other in an awkward silence.

"Do you think I will be okay out there?" asks Tsuna. Reborn smirks and pulls his fedora down.

"Of course you are, Dame-Tsuna. Who the hell do you think I am? I'm the best hitman in the world. Just remember what I have told you and that's it" he says and leaves the room. Tsuna watches Reborn leave and then he sighs.

"Reborn….I guess you are right." He says with a smile. He turns around and walks towards to the cupboard.

With Reborn…..

While walking away, he smirks. He knows that his Dame-student will become the most powerful Mafia Don someday. They have been through a lot and Tsuna has learned so much from him but…he still has a lot to learn.

**30 minutes later**

The party has finally started. The Decimo and his guardians are all ready. They are dressed tuxedos in the future arc while fighting with Byakuran. They descend the stairs. Tsuna looks at the noisy crowd and feels nervous. Someone touches his shoulder. He looks and sees his left-hand man, Yamamoto, with a smile on his face to ease his nervousness. Tsuna smiles as a thank you. He looks at the crowd and the crowd finally notices him and keeps quiet. Tsuna takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He is remembering what Reborn told him to do while training him one year ago.

_"Dame-Tsuna, Listen to me." said Reborn. Reborn was 3 years old back there. Tsuna, 16 years old, looked at Reborn and gave him attention._

_"W-what is it, Reborn?" asked Tsuna while he tilted his head._

_"When you are hosting the Vongola Party, you have to use your real warm smile like you are welcoming the guests and while looking at them use your warm gentle looks." Explain Reborn. Tsuna nodded._

Tsuna opens his eyes and looked at them with a gentle look with a warm smile that welcomes them.

_"And then be confident while you speak and looked at them confidently. Use your own feelings to express about the speech you feel."  
_  
"Good Evening, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada from Japan. I'm 17 years old. I just graduated a few hours ago with my guardians. My Tutor, Reborn, surprised me that I'm hosting this party without me knowing. To tell you the truth, this is my first time hosting the party" says Tsuna and looks around the crowd. He notices Dino, looking at him and waving. Of course, his subordinates are beside him.

And then he notices the red hair of his best friend. They look each other eye to eye and then he smiles at him and Tsuna smiles back. He looks around more and sees Byakuran, eating his precious pack of sweet marshmallows while looking at him with a smile and Tsuna smiles back at him. And then he looks around more and sees Xanxus, sitting on the throne he has while looking at him with a scowl.

He just smiles at him. The Gesso, Varia, Shimon, Cavallone, and the former arcobaleno's guardians and some subordinates are scattered among the crowd like they are guarding the place. Tsuna looks around and sees Yuni, smiling at him. He smiles back. He remembers the old times when they were enemies but soon become allies. He smiles at the memories. The crowds are mesmerized by the Decimo's smile. Tsuna looks back at them with a smile and continues,

"I Hope you enjoy the party. Friends, family, allies and my enemies in the past are mostly welcome in here! I'm the sky that accepts them all; don't be afraid because I'm easily forgiven. Enjoy your meals, everyone! Thank you."

And then everyone claps and cheers about the Decimo's speech. Far away from them, they never saw the smiling ninth.

All of them enjoy their meals. Everyone asks who the chef that cooks delicious food is. Reborn answers it was Tsuna's mom. And then Tsuna becomes popular and is surrounded by guests. They ask him questions and Tsuna answers them all. Tsuna's cloud guardian is far away from them because he hates crowding but he observes the herbivores surroundings. The rain guardian is having a hard time in coming close to his friend. The storm guardian is busy playing the piano because Reborn asked him too.

He wants to shout the crowds to not get near his precious Jyuudaime. But sadly, he can't. The lightning guardian turns into five year old again because of the bazooka and he is making a mess while Kyoko and Haru clean up Lambo's messy antics. Bianchi is changing the food into poison. Luckily, someone trips and it coincidentally happens to be Shamal, with his hands touching her boobs. There's one thing she can do. Kill Shamal. Shamal runs around the Vongola mansion with Bianchi hot on his heels with poison cooking in her hands as she throws her culinary arts at him. Shamal dodges them all with ease.

They have a pleasant party without (much) trouble…

At Tsuna, the party has ended. He is at the balcony, watching the dark sky with stars that twinkle and the moonlight bathing him in the pale light.

"Dame-Tsuna." calls Reborn. Tsuna looks at him and smiles. Reborn walks forwards and stands beside him, silence between tutor and pupil.

"So, what are you doing here?" asks Tsuna, not looking at Reborn because he is too captivated in watching the moon. Reborn pulls his fedora down with a smirk that he is hiding. He is so proud of his student.

"Good job, oyasumi." At that, he leaves Tsuna alone. Tsuna looks as Reborn's figure walk away and smiles at him.

"Arigato, Reborn and oyasumi" he whispers. He looks and continues to watch the moon with a pleasant smile.

**Owari~  
**  
**Omake~  
**  
Inside the Namimori School, where Ryohei repeats again and becomes tsuna's classmate with Yamamoto and Gokudera in 3rd year. He finally discovers the solution to never forget what he is trying to remember, so he writes it on his arms, hands and his chest. During the exams, Gokudera scowls because he sees the lawn head cheating while looking on his hands with scribbles on it. When the teacher catches him, he comes forward and decides to lecture him.

"Sasagawa Ryohei! Cheating is not allowed in the class!" Ryohei looks at him with a frown.

"I never cheat. I was taking notes to never forget them!" said Ryohei with reasons.

"That is considered as cheating!" chastises the teacher. Suddenly, someone opens the door and it was Reboyama-sensei. The teacher was surprise and exclaims, "Reboyama-sensei!"

Tsuna sees him again with his ridiculous outfit again. He sighs and shakes his head and he decides to continue to write his next answers. Tsuna has improved through the years and has become a normal student. But Reborn still calls him dame because he is his dame student.

"Fujimaru-sensei, Ryohei never cheats! He is a good student that finally comes to solution about his sickness called forgetfulness." Justifies Reboyama.

"But It is considered as cheating, Reboyama-sensei!" argues the teacher. Reboyama shakes his head.

"If you don't believe me, here" he says and rummages through the pocket of his white coat and finally finds what he is looking for. He picks it out and it is a white paper. He gives it to the teacher and the teacher takes it, reading it. While reading, he turns pale and gives up. He gives the paper back to him and nods.

"Okay, I believe you now. Thank you for correcting my mistake, Reboyama-sensei" he says in defeat. Reborn smirks.

"Hohohoho! It was no problem at all! I'm here because I have to look out for the other teachers' mistakes and I'll be correcting them. Now, if you would excuse me. I'm better get going now because I have a lot of work to do." excuses Reboyama-sensei.

"Arigatou. I'm very sorry for disrupting your work" says the teacher politely with a bow.

"No, No, It was okay. Ciaossu~" At that, Reborn leaves. Tsuna just sighs on the table and he knows that Reborn will always win in arguments.

At that, Ryohei passed the entire test he took with the help of the writing on his body. Sometimes he takes off his shirt and looks at his chest with answers. Of course, students also want to look at Ryohei to answer the test. At that, some of them blush because of Ryohei's antics but he doesn't mind the staring at all.

**Owari~**

**BestWishes : I hope you enjoy the one-shot :D. It was a long one xD.**

**BestWIshes: Thank you who reads it! Thank you also to me beta-reader :D.**

**Did you know that Hibari already graduated about few years ago and that's why he stays at Namimori? I read Hibari's history :D. And Hibari really is rich because he has a famous history of warlord. That's why he has a lot of money :D. **


End file.
